Forum:Machinema, Anyone?
Just an Idea that popped into my head. Here we are, some Halo fan fiction writers, that all have long stories about Halo, why don't we put our minds together and make a fanfiction machinema?! I bet most of you have got intresting ideas for one, and I sure go too, so who's with me? [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:57, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting idea, I would join gladly if I knew of someone who had a capture device, and a good one, and if we had a good camera man and director, so it wouldn't suck. I know I'm neither. I am making a couple of fanon comics though, which actually tie in with the books somewhat. Spartan 501 20:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I have had ideas, but they have nothing to do with the halo universe like a base that is suronded by zombies --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I had an idea, right here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I with youEaite'Oodat 00:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I would join. I'd love to make one. --Kebath 'Holoree 02:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I like it, perhaps have a sign up and/or audition for parts. I think I will be able to do this sort of thing soon...just putting my name out. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) sure sign me up --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, sounds good....Just Another GruntConverse 06:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Nice that so many liked it. My idea is this: After defeating the Covenant, the Humans and Elites started mopping up the survivors. But the Elites don't care about the Humans, they don't even talk to them, even more less help them in combat. They just walk right past the. And after every species that once was part of the Covenant surrendered (execpt the Brutes and Drones, who's had to be all extinct) the Elites turn on the Humans and attack them. Luckily for the Humans, they are prepared. Noticing the Elites behavior, they started another SPARTAN program (Note that all your fanon about other spartan programs are not part of this story arc) codenamned only SPARTAN. They now have a much bigger number of armor to choose and is better trained than the others. A big war is closing in and no-one can say who will be vicorios. That's my idea, post your others [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:17, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Uh, forgive me, I'm only a newbie, but the Sangheili have never seemed like ones to do that kind of thing to allies. Now, if it was Prophets or something, I could understand. But the Elites? They're just too... honorable. Hell, I understand that the Human-Sangheili Alliance was rather heated, but that's extreme. But I don't have Machinima, so I hardly have a say in this.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 14:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I guess you're right. I was just trying to make it fit in that Human Spartans were fighting Elites, but after what you say... I guess they wouldn't.[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 14:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, it doesn't have to take place during or after Halo 3, does it?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 15:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I thought machinama was outside of all canon, in the realm of multiplayer. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, you can do that, like Red vs Blue, or you can try to work it into canon, like The Codex(Yes, I know elements of it cannot be considered canon any longer, but bear with me).-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 16:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I just remembered one thing: you can't put your weapon down in Xbox LIVE. Taht could be a problem. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Isn't there a glitch that allows that? Switch weapons really fast or something?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) :There's a no weapon glitch thing I found on Youtube. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Never the less, it should be problem, but the no weapon glitch could be useful Well, as soon as I get Halo 3, I'll be able to act in it. Probably not voice acting, 'cause I'm only forteen, and that would be weird to try and voice-act.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Yeah, i'm inly fourteen to, maybe it would sound bad, or maybe not... IDK. But does anyone have capture card?! I have a thing at home so in can record it on a VHS-tape, but i'm not sure about how to get it over to my computer then... [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I'm 16, but age matters not. Also, why don't you just use the halo 3 recorder, and just put each tape together? --Kebath 'Holoree 19:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :You mean the theatre recorder? Tried that. You can't download to PCs, just your Xbox. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) All right, this topic has been dead for a while, and maybe i'm a real idiot to bring it back to life but what if everybody just write their gamertags and someone start a game so we can discuss it in real life instead (much easier to talk ideas.) [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 13:34, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Cool, sounds good. I have got to say though; that i'm only on at weekends and that i live in the UK so time zones are going to be dodgy issues! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Since it seems as no-one has a capture card, why not use GeeVee? It lets you convert your saved films to a normal movie. Maybe that's an idea. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :From the look of the GeeVee site, you still need a capture card? --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah i wouldn,t mind being the camera man!!! Mabye we could use forge? Also is this going to be serious or comedy, because sometimes comedy doesn't work and it makes you look like a noob but if you do it serious it works just as well but with less effort? I could also help with scripting? What do you say: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I've had an amazing (well soi think) idea for machinema: What happens is that there are 5 or six different spartans who are in different custom game lobbies and then play spartan soccer (with the big ball) as a hobby (notice that this is slightly comedy but with good carayography) and somehow all meet up together in the same lobby. Then they all become friends. Or a better idea is that there are 5 or 6 spartans who are at a training camp and in there spare time they play spartan soccer (more on the game later). Now before i go on, this may sound lame but, i'm being vauge so we can play around with the begining and how they become friends. So then they are all on foundry and decide to make a halo fanon, or just a random named, soccer team. They then recreate foundry to a football stadium (like seen in one of the bungie weekly updates) and start to train their team and organise fixtures with different teams. This will probably take about one or mabye two episodes. they then play a certain team every episode with some maches going over two episodes and some other stuff happening instead of soccer; so the viewers don't get spammed with soccer games! But underneath all of these different games and stuff; there is an under-lying main plot line (like mabye winning the galatic boom ball cup!). Yeah, mabye we could call it Boom Ball (as you use gravity hammers and the soccer ball)? To be honest the possibilities are endless and its up to all of us but this idea, i think, will be a great, and most importantly origonal, machinema. So what do you say because i would love doing something like that? P.S: you never know we could even invite the red vs blue team to play against us in their very own specialised episode! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com COME ON PEOPLE WE NEED MORE SIGN UPS, VOTES FOR/AGAINST MY IDEA AND MORE IDEAS THEMSELVES Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I don't know if it's gonna be serious or comedy, we should vote about that before voting for your idea Parkster, not that I don't like it. I'll start a vote on that too just above your vote. Myself I think serious instead of comedy, It just feels like we could do it good, after looking at all the stories, think we could come up with something really good. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 21:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Man, I wish I could help. I just saw part of Red vs Blue, and I loved it! I only saw ten seconds and I loved it. Man I wish I could do this. I'd better pray for a better internet connection out here. -- Yeah, Red vs. Blue are great, but are you sure you can't be in the Machinema? We could use as much help as possible. Also, to evereyone, IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE MACHINEMA, VOTE BELOW AND SIGN YOUR GAMERTAG! [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:42, 22 December 2007 (UTC) I'll take back my idea vote . I think i was a bit too hasty! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 12:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) I've got it! I could help with ideas for the machinama! -- For reference: http://halo.wikia.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=61&sid=13986af72baf66e625d673a637f7e294 --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Themes I always wanted to make a machinema, but I don't have Xbox Live (Yet) so until then, I got awesome Sci-Fi musuc themes for our machinema (Credit goes to my second best game series, the Metroid Prime series) Main theme oLOkc9MwFHs 6VQWGGKABqc Alien Attack RdebQ-y15Dg Main setting ZbbUv1hz6mE The Villian 6DCcCBOmOo0&feature=related 8d5pRyQp7BA 0zmbFSVAOtI New Enemy JhnrH30411A The heroes in action PDlpaK4ScJw VcpVyER_UTA XXS3XZwPaEk&feature=related Some Final battle C1y8bq_2X2g 6nMFLquJeCc --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 18:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Thank god for this! I've been thinking for a while about music, but haven't find anything, and now we have for the whole series! That's great! I'll listen to everone right now.[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps we could include some actual songs from the Halo games too? I mean, they're all great (I like Halo 1 & 2's themes the most). --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions If we're going to include Halo 1 songs, we might as well do the remixed Halo 3 versions. -- You are all getting off subject, this is supposed to be OUTSIDE Halo, like RvB or TSL, which means we use the game Halo 3, which is about enough help from Halo. Now to give some touches so the audiences won't go: 'That's from Halo', 'It's all Halo', 'These people were too lazy to find real different tracks'.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 05:05, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I guess I missed that part. Well, that just opened up a whole new can of worms. -- I thought we hadn't decided what it would be about yet? --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) True, we have not yet decided if it will be in or out of the Halo universe, so the original Halo songs should not bet forgotten. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:37, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I reckon at some point, u should do this camera shot, that swings around the main character, starting low, looking up, then slowly going around, to show a view over his shoulder of a huge battle below him with life on mars by David Bowie playing.... maybe followed by some slow-mo in the battle below, that would work awsomely. Just Another GruntConverse 07:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Plot Ideas OK, put your plots ideas under this line. I'll probably put something soon. -- Bugger In the year 3456, the Earth is finally reaching the end of its usefulness, and we are forced to leave with our technology to find new worlds. We find 14 new planets, but until scientists could find a way to live in them (Like if we find an ice planet, we find a vaccine for cold), we live in large ships for 24 years, after those years we live on the planets for 45 years, until we discover a new galaxy, and there, savage destructive Hornet like beasts plan to destroy us, we were not warned, nor told of there purposes, after a close victory, an interrogated alien revealed thier intentions, that they were under the influence of thier leader, whom will not tell his intentions. Now that the Humans know that the source of this war is thier leader, a Squad of commandos are sent to follow the leader to his hole and kill him.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 19:40, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Doesn't really appeal to me personally. 03:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Vtar Before Halo 3 was released, there was some talk about that some of the Elites didn't join the Humans,but instead rebelled. Maybe we could make a machinema about this? The Humans new breed of Spartans and the Elties, fighting The Heretics? It would make a great plotline. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:54, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Chiafriend12 It's before the Battle of Reach, so there's more SPARTANs that are alive. A group of at least three SPARTANs are hanging out at the beach on the map "High Ground", when there's an explosion (possibly caused by a pile of fuel rod cells and propane tanks :D) in the base. A firefight in the base breaks out. The SPARTANs go in, kill what they think are all of the attacking Elites (possible 00:30+ fight scene), but an Elite pops out of a building, throws a grenade, then goes back into hiding. The SPARTANs chase after him into the building. They end up in a series of tunnels, of which have multiple machine gun turrets at the end, and plenty of grenades (so the actors can cause a lot of explosions to keep the SPARTANs at bay). ... ... ... And that's all I've thought up so far. Somehow the SPARTANs kill the Elites, and something for the resolution. (Total duration of video: 2:00 to 5:00-ish.) 03:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Comments Justanothergrunt WWIV in which several strikeforces of Spartans not only battle each other, but also attempt to do some high tech operations (such as Plant the Bomb) across the Universe, (This allows for the use of several maps, their can be an all Elite team, but it obviously won't be following Canon.... Hopefully, though there it'll be a third comedy the rest action... lil drama mayb?) Comments LOMI OK, something that semi-follows canon. It takes place on a planet..... somewhere with Forerunner stuffz. We use a whole lot of maps from Halo 3, maybe some from Halo 2, and some flashback/timetravel so we can use Halo 1 also. More to come. Oh yeah, and maybe we could use our actual Halo Fanon characters for the machinama. How 'bout dem apples? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Comments It sounds good, though I don't have XBL. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Serious or Comedy? Serious *[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 21:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *Dragonclaws(talk) 21:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) **I would, however, opt to make something that's not too pretentious. Maybe make something that makes fun of itself or the genre in general, while still having a serious plot. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) *Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com 12:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) * **I suggest that this should be a serious machinama with a serious plotline that actually happens in the Halo universe, but it shouldn't be devoid of humor. Make sure we have that one guy that's funny. -- *Mostly serious, a funny bit here and there. 03:46, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Comedy *Eaite'Oodat 22:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *Alpha 115 22:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Sign up (gamertag only) *"the parkster" Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com *"ReenoVersion92" Just Another GruntConverse 20:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"Grigor S." (Note: That i will help but i can't be there all the time, with work the way it is. Nevertheless i will help out as much as i can). --Happy Holidays Scarab-Grunt 20:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"trumpetman09"--'H*bad (talk)' 22:50, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"Oxbidder" I live in sweden so it might be some time zone issues, but it's soon christmas vacation on my school so i'll be up when i need to [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 19:16, 19 December 2007 (UTC) *"Quetsalcoatl" --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 20 December 2007 (UTC) my Friends gamer tag is TRF Alpha 115 i can use his. Eaite'Oodat 22:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) *"Sirius" --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions